Fix you
by halfbloodglader
Summary: In which Leo discovers that maybe he couldn't fix himself, but there were people that could. One-shot. Not Leo x Piper but open to interpretation. disclaimer: I don't own percy jackson, the song fix you or the cover image. Please read and review :)


_The only thing Leo couldn't fix was himself_

Leo was sitting on his bed, aboard the _Argo 2_. The floor was littered with screws, bolts and designs for various projects he was working on. But that wasn't was he was focused on at the moment. He sighed and thought back to that horrible day, exactly seven years ago.

_His mother's screams, echoing through the workshop. The flames that had licked at his shaking, sobbing body as he tried to break through to her, to save her. He had felt no pain, just a soft tingling feeling from the flames, but Ezperanza Valdez was not so lucky. Leo had listened as her screams faded, until they were nothing but a distant memory._

Leo held in tears, his head in his hands. He knew, of course, that it was his fault. He killed his mother, all because he got scared and let his fire get the best of him. He was so overcome with guilt at that moment that he felt physically sick. A tear trickled down his cheek, and he began to sob, silently, his whole body shaking. Suddenly there was a knock at the door to his private cabin and Leo jumped up, wiping his tears with a fake grin plastered to his face.

He opened the door, to see Frank standing at the entrance.

"Leo Valdez, Bad Boy Supreme, at your service!" He bowed dramatically.

Frank shook his head in slight annoyance, "its breakfast. Piper sent me to tell you that she made pancakes. She said to make sure you come up and eat, and for me to ask if you were okay, not sure exactly why."

"I-I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I'm coming up right now. For breakfast. Coz I'm fine." Leo replied hurriedly. He cursed inwardly, Piper was the only person he had trusted with the whole story about how his mother died. How he killed her. All the rest of them knew was that she had died in a workshop accident.

He followed Frank up to where the rest of the demigods were eating their pancakes, Percy eating blue ones for some strange reason.

Music was playing, not any song Leo recognised, but he liked it. He caught Pipers eye for a second and she mouthed, _Are you okay?_ At him, clearly worried. Why did he have to _tell_ her, for goodness sakes?

Leo stuffed a pancake into his mouth and nodded quickly at Piper. _I'm fine._

The song finished around Leo's third pancake. He was a quick eater, okay? He ignored the song for a moment, but then he began to pay attention to the lyrics.

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
when you lose something you can't replace  
when you love someone, but it goes to waste  
could it be worse?_

The song fitted his mood pretty well at the moment, but it sent a rush of grief over him that caused him to grip harder on the table, pancakes forgotten.

_Lights will guide you home  
and ignite your bones_

It hit him again with a sharp pain in his chest. Leo had set fire to _his own mother_. 

_And I will try to fix you_

But he couldn't fix his mother, or himself. 

_And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth_

Leo's face was pale, his teeth clenched. _All my fault._

_Lights will guide you home  
and ignite your bones  
and I will try to fix you_

He was shaking now, his hands holding on so tight to the table that they were white, and the outlines of his knuckles visible.

_Tears stream down your face  
when you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I...  
_

"Leo?" Piper and the other six half-bloods were looking at him with worry on their faces. "Are you okay?"

His head was in his hands, and tears spilled from his eyes.

_Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I...  
_

Leo let out a sob.

_I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry_

_Lights will guide you home  
and ignite your bones  
and I will try to fix you _

Leo leapt from the table, running down to his cabin. He slammed the door shut behind him, and let out a year's worth of guilt and grief out in loud sobs that wracked his skinny body.

"I didn't mean to- I'm sorry- It's all m-my fault-"

"Leo? "Piper walked in and put her arm around Leo's shaking body. "It's okay, it wasn't your fault, it was Gaia's. She killed your mother, not you."

"I- I know… it's just- March 4th isn't usually the best day- I mean…" He choked out.

"It's okay Leo. We're here for you. All of us. Especially today." Piper said softly.

A lone tear trickled out of Leo's eye. "I know. Thankyou. For everything."

"It's okay. Just remember that we're here for you on times… times like this. That's what friends are for, I guess." With that, she hugged him and left the room.

_Maybe Leo couldn't fix himself, but there were people who could._


End file.
